A Wonderfully Sneezy Scent
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lumpy finds one of the best-smelling flowers ever, which is also the strongest sneeze-causing flower ever.


One day, Lumpy was taking a walk in the forest and minding his own business. He stopped, however, when he smelled an absolutely amazing scent in the air. His nose tickled slightly from the scent, but he ignored it at first. He looked around the area, trying to find where it came from. He didn't see anything at first, but then he looked down at the ground, and his eyes widened in happiness from what he saw.

Growing out of the ground was a large flower that looked like a lily. It was about the same size, and had similar-looking petals. This flower, however, was a lavender color, and from its stamens it emitted a faded purple gas that was, without a doubt, the single best smell Lumpy had ever discovered.

Lumpy deeply sniffed, inhaling more of the gas, but as he did, his nose twitched and his nostrils flared up. It must have been his allergies acting up, but he couldn't really tell, as he was going to sneeze.

"Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as his breath hitched. He didn't want to stop the sneeze, since he knew it was going to happen. He didn't mind, however; he really loved the smell of the flower, so he couldn't resist smelling even more of its scent. "AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. A few seconds later, he recovered and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. He then looked around the area, checking to see if he was the only one present at the moment. Seeing no one, he looked back down at the flower and smiled, having gotten a masochistic idea.

He sat down on the ground, grabbed the flower gently, and removed it from the ground. He held it right in front of his nose and took a sniff. Both the scent of the flower and some of its pollen made it into his nose, irritating it quite a lot. Lumpy could feel another sneeze coming on.

"Aaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Lumpy turned his head away from the flower and released a larger sneeze than before.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This time around, this sneeze wasn't enough to satisfy Lumpy's ticklish nose. He sneezed again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"God, this flower smells so good..." Lumpy said to himself as he rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "I don't care if I'm allergic. I gotta keep sniffing it!"

He turned back to the flower and gave a deeper sniff than before. Due to the scent of the flower, his nose started twitching and his nostrils started flaring up again. He stopped sniffing and removed the flower from his nose.

"Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-" Lumpy tilted his neck back as he inhaled to sneeze. As he did, he rubbed his nose with his hand, trying to hold back the sneeze, but he just couldn't. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

These next two sneezes were strong enough to force a good amount of mucus out of his nose. This time, once Lumpy recovered from the sneeze, his nose was running. He sniffled several times, running his nose on his forefinger repeatedly. One of the sniffles, however, sent a small amount of the flower's sweet-smelling gas right into his nostrils. They flared up again, but this time, he almost immediately sneezed.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as his sneeze released more mucus from his nose. He sniffled again, continuing to rub his nose on his forefinger. He sighed in bliss as he did this. He usually didn't like inducing his allergies on purpose, but since he absolutely loved the smell of this mysterious flower, he enjoyed every second of every sneeze.

Once Lumpy had finally had enough of making himself sneeze with the flower, he decided to take the flower home with him so he could induce more sneezes with it when he wanted to. For the rest of the day, however, he spent a good portion of it either blowing his nose or wiping it. Despite this, his nose continued to run slightly, and he still sneezed a few times for the rest of the day, but he didn't mind at all. He thought that with a scent that irresistible, his continuing allergic reactions were absolutely worth it.


End file.
